


Dick In

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, MY BOY IS THIRSTY, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Sungjae is a thirsty boy, that is all





	Dick In

**Author's Note:**

> this was a silly fic inspired by Sungjae's adorable English mistake   
> I get inspired by the weirdest things ^^;;;;;

Sungjae really really really wants Peniel’s dick. 

 

Oh, he wants the rest of him too. Those big shoulders. Those toned arms. Those thick thighs. That wide grin he gets when he finds something funny. Those cute eyes that are so expressive even when he doesn’t say anything. That adorable button nose that Sungjae wants to kiss so badly. So yeah, he wants everything Peniel can offer him and more. He’s always been greedy that way. 

 

But right now….he really wants Peniel’s dick. That man sexually frustrates him to no end and it’s maddening. Sungjae is pretty straightforward and says what he likes when it suits him, especially when it comes to teasing the other members. So it shouldn’t be hard to go up to Peniel and ask him, “please oh pretty please can I ride your dick into the sunset?”...right? 

 

Right. 

 

Something keeps stopping him though. Every time he gathers the nerves to make a move, Peniel just has to look at him to get his brain to stop working. It’s like looking into the eyes of a puppy, trusting and open, and he wouldn’t want to do anything that would lose Peniel’s trust. He’s pretty sure the guy is straight anyways. Why ruin a good friendship over a stupid crush that means nothing?

 

‘Like you believe that’ Stupid voice that sounded like Changsub mocked smugly.

 

“Shut up Changsub,” he muttered. 

 

He was never very good at lying to himself. He had to face the facts. He loved Peniel and wanted his dick. When they got hotel rooms right next to each other during an overseas promotion, he knew his confession had to be tonight. Getting any alone time with Peniel is precious time not to be wasted, when there are five other dudes vying for his attention. Like he doesn’t see how the other members look at him. They better back the fuck up before they get smacked the fuck up! 

 

‘Can you be possessive when you can’t even confess to the dude you’ve been drooling over for years now?’ Stupid voice that sounded like Changsub whispers meanly. 

 

“Shut up, Changsub!” 

 

“I didn’t say anything???” Changsub said confused. The other members also looked at Sungjae confused, Peniel among them. Fuck, he forgot they were in the waiting room still. Quick, a distraction!

 

“A rare occurrence,” Sungjae said snarkily. This started off the banter and the other members just turned back to whatever they were doing before, accustomed to Changsub and Sungjae’s “fights”. A quick glance to the side and he could see Peniel chuckling and shaking his head at the pair before looking at his phone once more. 

 

As always, being with Melody made him forget his worries. Just him and Melody in their own perfect little world. It was always bittersweet to say their last mentions. By the time he went back to his room to rest, the adrenaline that ran through his body was starting to wear off and his brain helpfully supplied that if he didn’t confess now, he would never do it. 

 

A few knocks, a few seconds of waiting, and he was greeted with Peniel in a robe. Fuck. “Hey man, I was about to take a shower.” 

 

“I could come back--” Sungjae pointed behind him. 

 

Peniel shook his head. “No, no, stay. I won’t take too long. We can watch a movie or something.” He waved Sungjae in. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

Sungjae sat on the edge of the bed like a weirdo, tense as fuck. Peniel gave him a look that asked ‘are you okay?’ because any other time Sungjae would be star-fishing on the bed like he owned it. Sungjae smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say. “H-have a nice shower.” Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

 

“Uh, I will, thanks?” Peniel said, chuckling in confusion and shaking his head as he went to the bathroom. Sungjae didn’t have anything to do but wait and think of how horrible this could all go. So he tried not to think about that and focus on what he wanted to say and practice it in his head. All thoughts went out the window when Peniel came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. 

 

“I want you,” Sungjae blurted out. “I want you so bad. It’s killing me how hot you are and how I have to resist the urge to just tell you how hot you are. Especially since we’re in the same group and you probably only think of me as a like a younger brother but I want you. And I love you. I always have.” Confessing in one breath, he blinked nervously, wanting to look away but forcing himself to see Peniel’s reaction. 

 

Peniel blinked. “Oh.” 

 

Oh. Oh?! He bared his heart and soul (and thirst) and all he got was that?! “Wh-what does that mean?” he asked. 

 

“It means, I don’t know, this was very sudden. I have to rethink a lot of things,” Peniel said. He looked down and then back up, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, that was probably not what you wanted to hear after confessing.” 

 

‘Right, stupid, how else would he react? At least he’s not screaming at you to get out’ Sungjae ran his hands through his hair, then shifted on the bed, closer to Peniel and taking his hands, entwining them. “Just, uh, just don’t think for now. How do you...how do you feel...about me?” 

 

Peniel stared for a second. God he had a great poker face. Sungjae really couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “I’ve never kissed a guy before.” He squeezed Sungjae’s hands, letting him know he was still going to talk. “I mean, I’ve considered it. What it would be like to be with a guy. But the idea didn’t spark anything in me so I figured I was pretty straight.” He chuckled. “Until now.” 

 

Holy shit. Sungjae didn’t let out a peep in fear that this was all a dream and speaking would make him wake up. 

 

Swinging their hands, Peniel said with a blush, “I love you, Sungjae. I do. As a member of BTOB and as your friend and brother. But I’ve never considered you in that way. You were our handsome youngest and that was that.” He added on quickly, “Until now.” 

 

Sungjae swallowed, nodding to let Peniel know he was listening. 

 

“What I’m saying is, I am seeing you in a different light and I want to try pushing my boundaries a little. See if I’m not as straight as I think I am. To do that with someone I trust and love is better, right?” He smiled and squeezed Sungjae’s hands. “I want to explore how I feel before I give a definite answer.” 

 

Sungjae let out a breath. “Okay….okay, explore. That sounds….good. Yeah, we can, we can take it slow. Can’t go straight into dick riding from the get go.” 

 

Peniel blushed. “Dude!” Sungjae just grinned. Peniel’s breath caught as the younger boy leaned in and kissed him. It was merely a peck, just testing the waters, but at Peniel’s nod, Sungjae was emboldened and kissed him deeper. Peniel was glad they were holding hands because he really didn’t know what he would do with them right now. Sungjae was a surprisingly good kisser and he yielded to him, letting Sungjae lead the pace, which for now was pretty slow, considering it was his first time kissing a guy. But not just any guy, Sungjae. This was Sungjae he was kissing right now. His eyes had closed automatically but now he opened them and his breath caught again when he stared right into Sungjae’s eyes, a heated half-lid gaze directed right at him. Sungjae really wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted him. Peniel shivered and backed off to take in air. 

 

“How was that?” Sungjae said, a bit smugly. 

 

“G-good…” Peniel took a deep breath, his gaze flickering to Sungjae’s lips. “But...I want more.” He stood up on his knees, letting go of Sungjae’s hands to cup Sungjae’s face and leaning in, he lead the way this time. Sungjae moaned, surprising him and sending a jolt of heat that made his cock jump. Okay, not so straight then. Maybe experience topped imagination.

 

Sungjae pulled Peniel’s towel off, licking his lips at the sight of Peniel’s cock. It was only half hard, but Sungjae could easily change that. “I’ve imagined sucking you off so many times. How you would feel in my mouth. What your come would taste like.”    
  
Peniel blushed and groaned. “It’s-it’s no fair that you’re the only one not naked.” 

 

Sungjae grinned. “If you wanted me to strip, you could just ask.” He didn’t bother giving a show though, too eager to keep this going. He smirked at the way Peniel looked him up and down. He had a handsome face and a handsome body to match, he won’t deny it. He crawled back on the bed, practically purring as he captured Peniel’s lips once again. “I want to suck your cock. Can I?” Sungjae asked after separating. 

 

Peniel flushed. ”M-maybe just a hand job for now.” 

 

“Alright,” Sungjae said. His mouth drooled at the idea of sucking Peniel off but he would take it slow to make the older man more comfortable. He licked his palm and gripped Peniel’s cock, stroking up and down slowly. “So this is what it feels like.” He licked his other palm and rubbed the tip of Peniel’s cock. 

 

“Oh, fuck-!” Peniel cursed. Sungjae’s hands were a bit bigger than his so it covered more ground. He didn’t find it strange at all that Sungjae, another guy, was touching his dick. It felt good, and of course it would, Peniel was sure Sungjae was well-practiced with his own dick. 

 

“Good?” Sungjae asked, giggling. “Grab my shoulders. Let me take care of you.” 

 

Peniel wrapped his arms around Sungjae’s shoulders, his hips twitching as Sungjae continued to jerk him off at a much faster pace. Not entirely sure where to look, he kept his head down, watching the movements of Sungjae’s hand. It was kind of mesmerizing in a really dirty, obscene way. He did this twisting thing with his thumb that was just amazing. 

 

“Hyung, look at me,” Sungjae said. He lifted Peniel’s chin up, delighting in how red Peniel’s cheeks were and the way his eyes darted around nervously until they settled on Sungjae’s face. He smiled softly and leaned in for another kiss, noting how eager Peniel was in accepting it. It thrilled him to his very core. Peniel hadn’t rejected him yet. He didn’t look at him with disgust or horror. When they broke apart, Peniel even leaned forward a little bit as if anticipating more. “You’re so cute,” he cooed. Peniel’s blush deepened and the older boy smacked him on the arm, but Sungjae just laughed. 

 

“I’m not,” Peniel whined. 

 

“Agree to disagree.” Sungjae squeezed Peniel’s cock, smirking when Peniel gasped. Slipping off the bed and sinking to his knees, he made sure to never break eye contact with Peniel. “Your hips are shaking and twitching, you’re holding yourself back. You could ask for anything, anything you want, and I would give it to you in a heartbeat. Do you know that?” He let his breath come out in little puffs over Peniel’s cock as he spoke. 

 

Peniel felt a flash of heat run through him at the intense look Sungjae was giving him. He was suddenly very aware at how close Sungjae’s mouth was to his cock. Sungjae had pretty...well...everything, but his lips were one of the prettiest features on his face. “Your...um, your tongue...just, lick the tip while you’re, uh..” He didn’t know why he was blushing and stuttering like a fucking virgin. For someone on his knees, Sungjae held a lot of power over him. 

 

“So cute,” Sungjae giggled. He grabbed Peniel’s hand and put it on top of his head. His mind internally screamed at him that he was going to finally taste Peniel’s cock. He couldn’t hold back a moan as he spread his tongue over the tip, lapping up a bead of precome. Peniel shuddered and bucked forward, pushing the tip into Sungjae’s mouth. “Oh someone’s impatient,” Sungjae teased. 

 

“That was involuntary,” Peniel whined, embarrassed. “I’m-I’m sorry, I’ll stay still.” 

 

Sungjae shook his head. “Stop holding back. Just do what feels good. I don’t mind at all. It’s hot that you are actually into this.” He kept up the pace he had before, licking Peniel’s cock intermittently. Peniel took Sungjae’s advice, letting himself relax and soon he was rolling his hips forward, gripping Sungjae’s hair like his life depended on it. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

 

Sungjae’s cock begged to be let out at the delicious sounds Peniel was making but Sungjae was too intensely focused on Peniel’s cock to pay attention to his own. It was leaking precome, making the slide of his hand much more slippier. Glancing up, Sungjae could see Peniel’s head was thrown back, drops of sweat beading on his chest, and pride swelled up in him that he was the one causing Peniel to feel like this. “Are you close?” Peniel nodded vigorously. He looked down and Sungjae could see his eyes were glazed over. He pushed himself up off his knees and kissed Peniel, sucking on his bottom lip before letting go. “Go on, come. Just let yourself go.” 

 

He did that twisting thing again and Peniel tensed up, eyes and nose scrunching up as he let go into Sungjae’s hand. 

 

“Going to have to take a shower again,” Peniel mumbled breathlessly as he watched Sungjae lick the come off his fingers like it was sweet frosting. “Feel all sweaty and gross.” 

 

“Want to take one together?” Sungjae grinned at the giggle Peniel emitted, thinking it was the most stupidly beautiful sound he ever heard. 

 

“Only if you let me take care of you while we're in there,” Peniel said boldly albeit with a splash of red on his cheeks, taking Sungjae’s hand and tugging him towards the bathroom. 

 

Sungjae’s grin turned Cheshire Cat-like, wild and triumphantly smug. "Deal!"

 

Later, when Sungjae and Peniel were live on Instagram, Sungjae purposefully said the phrase “dig in” wrong, innocently pretending he didn’t understand what he was saying, just to hear that silly giggle again.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> chat with me @btobnsfw on twitter or on curiouscat.me/btobnsfw


End file.
